Chasing you
by Hello lulu13
Summary: There he is. The most popular guy in school. Austin moon. He has everything. Popularity fame and money. You think he is happy but your wrong. He doesn't have everything. He doesn't have what he wants in life. He's been wishing for this special thing since 3rd grade. No matter the money. No matter the popularity. He doesn't have this special person.


**Hilo so this is a little one shot for y'all. I think it's pretty cute I guess so let's get on with the show**

There he is. The most popular guy in school. Austin moon. He has everything. Popularity fame and money. You think he is happy but your wrong. He doesn't have everything. He doesn't have what he wants in life. He's been wishing for this special thing since 3rd grade. No matter the money. No matter the popularity. He doesn't have this special person.

Austin moon. Sure you think he has the life but how many nights he has let tears slip from his hazel eyes because he doesn't have a certain brunette he has fell in love with. He has been head over heels for a girl for nine years! He would trade all his money popularity and fame for one person. He doesn't want to be popular. He wants HER. Sadly he has a stupid life with a stupid girlfriend and stupid 'friends' (except Dez). Let's start of with his stupid girlfriend. Her name: Brooke. She possessive and crazy. Literally if you search crazy in the dictionary you'll find Brooke and a picture of her. Yeah that crazy. And your thinking why the hell is he dating Brooke if he's in love with someone else? Well he thought he could push away any feeling for the girl he was head over heels. Well like always they made it stronger. How many times he has tried to break up with brooke but no matter what she is so denial she won't go from Austin's side. Brooke is so possessive of austin if she sees austin being near even a 3 year old she will scare the poor soul more than a R rated movie. Yikes! So yes she's a total nut job. His stupid friends: there complete jerks. They don't care about anything in the world because. There girlfriends could be in the hospital and not care. Bullying the mentally stronger and the worst instrument player. Yeah the band geeks. They can play the most beautiful music in the world but still Austin's "friends" will break over 1000 dollar instruments. Complete assholes. Drinking and going to parties. Complete idiots it's screwing up there life. They'll never understand yolo. If you only life once than make the best of it with out screwing up your life because you only life ONCE.

Anyway back to the the girl. Why is head over heels? Well let's go back in time to 3rd grade.

_-flashback-_

_Austin POV_

_Today if the first day of school! My mommy packed me pancakes! Yeah you might think it's silly to have pancakes for lunch but seriously pancakes are awesome! I am currently checking what teacher with my mommy. Ms. Holly! Yes I heard from 4th graders that she is the best._

_I walk in to see a little girl with brown hair. Her nose is scrunched up trying to figure something out. As I walk up to here I see she has a brown book and she's writing down something. At first I see some words until she flips the page FILLED with music notes! Then she got up went to the piano in the corner and started playing a Song_

_"I'm a little butterfly_

_ Spread my colorful wings_

_Even though I'm small and fragile I can do most anything"_

_Her voice was amazing and she is the most prettiest girl on earth. I don't think she has kooties_

_"Hi I'm austin" I said _

_"Ally" she responded _

_"Ally. I like that name. That was an amazing song and your amazing at piano" she blushed_

_I flashed her a smile. She was perfect and pretty. Without thinking I did something utterly stupid yet created sparks. I kissed her cheek! I am defiantly in love that quick. Wow _

_God I sound like a girl_

_That was the best moment and then everything started. Five boys came running up to ally took her book out of her hands. They ripped the pages of her book. They pushed he down and spit in her. It was awful. One if the boys; Xander as in Alexander, _

_Tugs my arm but I resist. I try to help Ally but she quickly picks up everything and runs off crying. _

_The next day I try to talk to her but she ignored me. Well these butt heads ruined my chances at being friends with ally._

_-back to the present-_

Yes he's in love with her because of her voice, her smile, her kindness, her everything. Ever since that day he's been in love with her but also ever since his "friends" bully her. He's has apologized 100 times but sadly does not have the courage to ask her out. So to sum it up he l hates his life. Well he's been chasing her. Well guess what? He's going to do it. He's tired of waiting and be a coward. So he's going to do it here we go on this crazy roller coaster

**Austin POV**

First off on the list dump Brooke. And here we go

"Brooke" I said sternly

"Yeah BABE" I swear I almost through up

"Don't call me babe cause were through ok? No more austin and Brooke because I don't like you like that anymore. Sorry it had to end up this way but were done. Plus I know you were cheating on me with Danny."

"WHAT!"

"Goodbye Brooke"

And I left with Brooke's mouth wide open. Well that was easier than I thought.

•* break up with Brooke

• ditch the jerks

•ask ally out

Ok now time to get rid if the assholes. I'm too tired... I'll just text.

To jerks

From austin

Hey guys in not hanging out with you today or ever. Screw y'all you made my life miserable. Bye stupids

Ok done. Here's the hard part

I slowly start walking to a certain pretty brunette. There she is. Writing in her brown book from 3rd grade. Looking identical. Hair down. Coral jeans and a teal shirt .She's simply beautiful. She starts to smile. That amazing million dollar smile. No makeup. Even beautifuler. I can stand here all day drooling over her. No more austin just go up to her.

"Hi ally" I stuttered

"Oh hi austin" she smiled

"So I was thinking if you want to like hangout as in a date?" I asked nervously

"Yes"

" oh my sorry for a- wait did you say yes?" I asking

She nodded her head. I swear my eyes lit up and grabbed her tiny wrist and run out the door.

"Austin school isn't over yet what are you doing?!" She stopped at her heels

"Come on you can skip a class or two." She looks at me and sighs. I begin to run fast again. Once we where in my car I began to talk

"So I was wondering why have you avoided me all these years until now?" I asked curiously

She sighed "remember back in 3rd grade? Yell after those rude boys hurt me I thought that you were going to do that too. So yeah all these years I've avoided you not to get hurt but saw you look nervous to ask me out I had to say yes. Also my may have a crush on you" she said like she had released 1000 bricks off her shoulders.

We finally arrived at our destination. We were at my house but don't start thinking this will get dirty. I'm not ready for that.

I looked at her. She had confusion spread across her face.

"Don't worry we're watching a movie"

She sighed relief

"Come one you sit on the couch I'll be right back" I ran into the kitchen to make popcorn and snacks. I quickly grabbed blankets and pillows from the closet and ran back to ally sitting patently with her hands in her lap. She's so innocent and polite. She simply perfect. I grabbed my moms favorite movie which was the notebook and sat down next to Ally. She recognized the starting and started squealing.

"I love this movie!"she exclaimed and tackled me a an embrace. She stiffened and backed up. And again I did the same stupidity when I was in 3rd grade and kissed her cheek. Ally blushed which was adorkable.

~_one movie later_~

The movie was great and we were snuggled together enjoying each other's warm. I saw ally was about to fall asleep so I woke her up.

"What?!" She moaned

"Come on!" I pulled her if the couch to earn an angry glare. I shrugged it off.

"Let's build a fort!" I said while grabbing some chairs

_-one fort later-_

"Woah this is huge!" She exclaimed

"Well they don't call me the fort king for nothing." I said while popping my collar.

She hit my arm playfully

"Don't flatter yourself moon"

I chuckled

"You know I've been chasing you for nine years right?"

She nodded. Instantly our eyes locked. Slowly I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. She didn't pull away. She just sat there until she kissed back. I (sadly) had to pull away.

"I declare this moon kingdom! I am king austin and I must find a queen" I looked down at Ally who was giggling

"May princess Ally of Dawson be my queen?" I asked a holding out her hand

"Why yes sir" she sweetly responded

I rapidly crashed my lips against hers cause that means she'll be my girlfriend.

"You don't know how long I've been chasing you"

So yes he got his girl and now his life is complete

Fin

**Woah I think that was awesome don't you think? So what do you think. Too fluffy or just right? I got this idea a couple weeks ago and I can remember that during class I would day dream about it. I like this one shot only not really what I wanted. Also I'm one summer vaca! I got out yesterday so I'll probably update more often. And sorry I haven't updated my other story I just am still planing the plot through. Please rate and review **

** chasing_you/set?id=125109452. **

**Outfit for ally**

**I DO NOT own anything**

**Love y'all's **

**~lulu**


End file.
